powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Government
Royal Family - The Dragon Family - who reside in a large castle-inspired house on top of the hill-like mountain in the Kingdom, surrounded by a twenty-five-foot wrought iron gate (strengthen by magic). They rule half the World of Magic. Royal Magical Council - A group of ancient members of the World of Magic whose jobs is to keep the Royal Family and World in line. The royal magical council consists of only 25 men and women. Council of Elders - Representatives of all the nations of the supernatural and magical world. They act as counselors, advisers, teachers, disciplinarians, and leaders. Eight outstanding lawmakers and leaders with tons of people under them to help out with Council of Elders which in turn help out The Thirteen. Shadow Council - Maintains operatives throughout the nation in their fight against the evil supernatural creature, beings, and people. The Military Council - Divided amongst five soldiers, each responsible for the command of a separate division. Council of Five: Oldre (Thirteen Ruler: Old One) - The five people assigned to him: Wyneda (specialty dragon), Elyr (specialty elf info), Glacari (specialty giants), Visa (specialty money), Romui (specialty architecture). Kevae (Thirteen Ruler) - The five people assigned to him are all generals. Shano (Master Mage: Mage Shaman) - The five people assigned to him are magical creatures and different magical people with a different magical occupation. Olvene (Elf) - The five people assigned to him are Malyal (merchant), Gerard (responsibility in business and material affairs), Hugh (foresight to be able to organize others and to hold positions of responsibility), Eustace (position where you handle the public). Arnon (kinglike ruler) - The five people assigned to him are various vassals. Onifer (demon) - The five people assigned to him are various sybils and prophets. Vailyr (harpy) - The five people assigned to him are harpy and dragons. Letitia Gyfford (has a twin brother) - The five people assigned to her are feudal serfs and mercenaries. Jakys Gyfford (has a twin sister) - The five people assigned to him are merchant and mercenaries. Laco - Black market merchant (specializes in underground trade in weaponry of all kinds). Heiwynne (assassin grandmaster and leader of the Assassins Guild and the Keeper of the Assassins Keep aka Secret Sanctuary) - The five people assigned to him are Philip (specializes in assassin training and weapon making), William (specializes in edged and blunt weapons and gun master), Andrew (specializes in advisory, negotiators and healing), Leonard (specializes in spying, political strategy and galactic law), Baldwin (specializes in science and language). Donui - The five people assigned to him are mining guild leaders and mining merchant. Breacria - The five people assigned to him are guild leaders, sculptors, and artists. Ornon (the chosen one) - The five people assigned to him are Werewolves of different government occupation. The "The Thirteen" as a government treaty (Covenant of the Thirteen) and as a government (Oligarchy of the Thirteen). The treaty is basic has thirteen country each in a continent (13 continent in total and one of the country is inside the whole continent that goes for the Thirteen countries) when the government is in trouble they help each other out. Each country in each of the continent is ruled by one of the "The Thirteen." The Thirteen are the ruling elite of all the 13 continent or better known as the "The Thirteen Colony." Each of The Thirteen has two vigils (one for each Thirteen Ruler and one for backup) the assassin has two vigils and two bodyguards. Each of The Thirteen has a specialty weapon, vehicle, power whether magic and/or superpower, fighting style and creatures. If one of The Thirteen had a child when they came of age (18-19) they appointed a retainer to guide their children through their studies, politics, tasks, and paperwork. All of the "The Thirteen" are jack-of-all-trades. The local government of every city is headed by the Lord Mayor, elected by The Thirteen for a 10-year term. Each of The Thirteen has five noble houses under them. Each of The Thirteen is a connoisseur in they're continent. Each of The Thirteen has a main combat support team. They are also the government, and collect the taxes, operate the courts, manage the infrastructure and command the armies. They represent pretty much everyone in power. The Thirteen have a lot of steward's working for them. The Thirteen of Transport: Oversees the transport sector. Its policy dictates that the private sector can set prices independently and/or dependently, but that it sets the rate for government contractors hauling government goods. Department of Transportation: Ensures the delivery of goods anywhere in Thirteen Colony and is responsible for the security of shipments. It has established commissions, which are essentially working groups of transporters, traders and DoT officials. Traders and Suppliers: Most small and medium-sized suppliers are located in the specialized marketplaces for different types of material which can be found in all around the nation. Markets for bulky products such as metal and wood as well as brick are located in the open spaces in the outskirts of the cities. Other products are sold in the numerous small shops and markets that are mostly concentrated in central/inner parts of the cities. Government Jobs: Captain of the guards, captain of the council, captain of the treaties. Each city has an official elected into office by local citizens or The Thirteen. Each official has a different name for their station. Jobs: Seamstresses and laundresses, artisans who produced commodities made from glass, wood, clay, and iron. Artisans: Included weavers, shoemakers, masons, blacksmiths, tailors and carpenters. Other common jobs: Included working as bakers, beer brewers, millers, merchants, and vintners. Other important professionals: Included dentists, barbers, teachers, and surgeons who focused on the human services sector. Craft Guild Jobs: Masons, carpenters, painters, cloth makers, tanners, bakers, shoemakers or cobblers, apothecaries and candle makers. Member class: Apprentice (5 to 9 years), journeyman (paid for his labor) and Master (train their own apprentice, owns their own workshops, retail outlets, or trading vessels). Types of North Mesquite Guilds: Apothecaries, Armorers & Braziers (armor-makers and workers in brass), bakers, barbers (also surgeons and dentists), basket-makers, blacksmiths, bowyers (bow makers), brewers, broderers (embroiderers), butchers, carpenters, chandlers (candle makers for poor people), clothworkers, cordwainers (workers in fine leather), curriers (dressers of tanned leather), cutlers, dyers, farriers (shoers of horses), fishmongers, fletchers (arrow makers), girdlers (girdles and belts as clothing), goldsmiths, loriners (stirrups and other harness for horses), masons, mercers (general merchants), needlemakers, pattenmakers (makers of wooden clog-style footwear), plaisterers (plasterers), plumbers, poulters, saddlers, salters (find salt), scriveners (writers of court letters and legal documents), skinners, tallow chandlers (candle makers for wealthy people), upholders (upholsterers), vintners, wax chandlers (candle makers for wax), weavers, wheelwrights, woolmen (winders and packers of wool). Gunsmiths (anything to do with guns). Name of some of the guilds: Magicians Community, Council of Mercenaries, Thieves Order, Guild of Hunters, Guild of Armorers, Assassin Society, Builders Guild, Sportsmen Council, Merchant Guild, Captain Guild, Adventurer Guild, Brotherhood of Whitehall, Wizard Guild of Whitehall and Structure of Engineers. Info on all Guilds: Council of Mercenaries - Running the Mercenaries and paying a percentage to the Government - also it is a professional organization chartered to regulate the hiring and training of mercenaries and skilled warriors. Ranking of Mercenaries: Apprentice, journeyman, swordsman, protector, defender, warder, guardian. Standing force comprised of very well-trained local and foreign-contracted mercenary units. Builders Guild - Producing huge amounts of sophisticated hardware for war from gunships to assault rifles. The Colony of Merchant Guilds - The Merchant Guild will and are imposing regulations on the individual traders or craftsmen to regulate prices and supply. Merchant - Buying and selling food, clothes, small pieces of technology, and other everyday items. Aldermen directed guild activities and supervised lower-ranking officers. Stewards kept guild funds. Deans summoned members to meetings, feasts, and funerals, and in many cases, policed the members’ behavior. Clerks kept records. Guild of Traders - Specialize in buying, selling and transporting goods between the Thirteen Colony, most of the multi-city/continent companies have their own fleets of trading ships. All guild member are middle-class workers. Fighter Guild - Hiring for personal guards, caravan escorts, and mine guards are done through this guild. Smuggling: Travel Agents Guild - Deal in people including slaves. Import Guild - Deals with smuggling through the seaports. Brotherhood of Whitehall - Is the military arm of Thirteen Colony, the primary beginning of martial might. Wizard Guild of Whitehall - Responsible for the schooling and policing of Thirteen Colony wizards. Structure of Engineers - Responsible for the building of towns, cities, walls, fortifications, airships, spacecraft and war machines throughout the Thirteen Colony. Guild of Hunters - A guild set up for the killing of evil supernatural beings. Guild's Concerns: The concerns are the protection of members from outside competition, ensuring fair competition between members, and maintaining standards of quality for the product. Ban on unauthorized trading and fines for violations of pricing and trade guidelines. Guild Regulations/Benefits: Own sets of guidelines and regulations. Cared for their members in times of need. guild-owned horses and wagons could be used by members to aid in travel when needed (or transport of goods and supplies back and forth). Assassin Guild: Assassin's Bureau - provides various information and tips on their tasks. Assassin Society - The guild recruited from the Thirteen Colony disaffected population. Each guild provided its recruits with a wide array of weapons and armor qualities. The guild has different sub-guilds like the bounty hunter division. The Elite Circle is another sub-division of assassins in the Assassin's Society. Terrain Assassin/City Assassin: Elite scouting unit, used for surveying an area ahead of a body of troops or leading the way on the front lines. The merchants - They are the buyers and sellers of stuff from The Thirteen Colony, they are also the leaders of the guilds of craftsmen. Category:Blog posts